Papua New Guinean 1 toea coin
Papua New Guinea |value= K0.01 |years= 1975–2004 |mass= 2.07 g |diameter= 17.65 mm |thickness= 1.42 mm |composition= *bronze (1975–1990, according to the Weltmünzkatalog; 1975–2004, according to the Standard Catalog of World Coins) *copper-plated zinc (1995–2004, according to the Weltmünzkatalog) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= ( ), value }} The 1 toea coin is a former circulation piece of the Independent State of Papua New Guinea. It was issued in one (according to the Standard Catalog of World Coins) or two (according to the Weltmünzkatalog) types by the Bank of Papua New Guinea from 1975 to 2004. Because Papua New Guinea lacks a mint of its own, the piece was struck under commission at the Royal Mint and Royal Australian Mint from 1975 to 1990, the Franklin Mint from 1975 to 1984, and the Royal Canadian Mint from 1995 to 2004. The piece was released in Papua New Guinea on April 19, 1975, initially circulating for a nominal value of 0.01 kina. However, it eventually fell out of use because of its low purchasing power, and was withdrawn beginning in 2006 as a result. The Bank of Papua New Guinea officially demonetized the coin on April 19, 2007. According to the Weltmünzkatalog, the coin was struck in bronze from 1975 to 1990 and in copper-plated zinc from 1995 to 2004. The Standard Catalog of World Coins and related works, however, list the piece as bronze during its entire production run. The coin measures 2.07 grams in mass, 17.65 millimeters in diameter, and 1.42 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and decorated with a beaded border. The obverse of the coin was designed by Richard Renninger (1918–1995), an American medalist employed by the Franklin Mint. The – which consists of a ( ) over a traditional and drum – appears in the center. Engraved clockwise along the periphery above is the state title "PAPUA NEW GUINEA", and inscribed in the opposite direction at the rim below is the date of minting. On pieces produced at the Franklin Mint, a small "FM" mark is additionally displayed between the emblem and the date. The reverse was designed by Herman de Roos, another artist employed by the Franklin Mint. A depiction of the ( ), a species of native to , is displayed over a plant in the center. Engraved in large print to the upper left is the face value "1t", which is abbreviated for "1 toea". The total mintage of the coin is currently unknown, but exceeds 39,713,722 pieces. All of the examples struck at the Royal Mint, Royal Australian Mint, and Royal Canadian Mint were released into circulation as business strikes, whereas the pieces struck at the Franklin Mint were sold to collectors in matte, proof, and uncirculated finishes. Many of the Franklin Mint coins were distributed in mint and proof sets. References * * * *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Papua New Guinea Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Papua New Guinean kina Category:Round coins Category:Zinc